Meet the Parents
by Angel sumoritos
Summary: Buffy&Spike's daughter Canala brings home her new boyfriend to meet her 'rents, and get an unexpected surprise when she finds that her parents know him very well, expecially her mum.
1. Meeting plans

Canala Bridges was ecstatic. She was eighteen in love with a total hottie, and tomorrow he would finally meet her parents. She smiled, nothing could go wrong.  
Then her phone rang. She did not want to answer it, then she say who it was. "Hey Hun"  
she spoke into the receiver. "Hey," he said, "have a good day." "yes," she said, but my lit. class sucked today, we had a sub." "Oh" her boyfriend said," I was just thinking, about the whole dinner thing with your parents..." he trailed off . "Sweetie," Canala said patronizingly, "I know your nervous about this, but I really want you to meet my mum and dad, you will adore them I'm sure, and if my dad acts a little bit rude, well you know, I'm an only child and he is just being the overprotective dad." He boyfriend groaned. "Oh, chill" she said lightly , "They'll adore you, I'm sure." If you say so," he boyfriend said, still a little bit unsure. Canala just grinned, she loved the guy, but damn he was a worry wort. "Well…" he said finally, "I gotta go, I love you," he said. "I love you to……. Angel." 


	2. Nervesness&anticaption

Chapter2 disclaimer:see chappy 1. tHANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS. 

Buffy sat down at the kitchen table and sighed. It had finally happened,her little

girl was bringing home a guy for her parents to meet. She supposed she should be happy, Canala

had always been rather shy, and had not had that many suitors, however, since she had started

college she had been seeing this one man in particular stedialy, and from the way she talked it was getting

rather serious.

Buffy did not really have any qualms about her daugher being in a serious relationship.

She was, afterall, an adult,and therfore deserved to have a "Special someone" of her own.

Buffy knew that no matter how much she still wished that her daughter would never grow-up

that it was inevitable, however, she knew that Spike would not share that opinion at all.

Ever since Angel had told Spike about the Morah demon blood turning vampires human when

he relized that she truly loved Spike more than dhe, Buffy and Spike had been determined to have a child.

When at last Buffy had finally became pregnate, Spike had vowed that their child would have the best of everything, and

he had kept that vow. He had published many of his poems, and Canala had been raised in a life of luxary, from the best schools,

to the best clothes and (when she got older) cars. Spike had never thought anything to much for his "Little girl", and no man was ever

good enough for her. That was exactly why Buffy dreaded telling him who would be joining them for supper that night.

Sighing once again, she went to break the dreaded news.

Angel was in the midest of a crisis. He could not decided what colour shirt to wear to Canala's parents'house tonight.

He knew that it might sound silly to think that the colour of his clothes might mean the difference in whether his lovers parents

would like him or not, but he wanted to make a good impression. Not since Buffy had any woman made him feel this way.

She was not even shocked when she discovered his vampiric nature. He assumed that she was from a family of watchers or the like.

Just than Angel noticed that it was almost time for him to pick up Canala. Sighing, him picked the blue coloured shirt.


	3. Kissing booboos

chappy3: Kissing boo-boos disclaimer" all belongs to Joss. at least until I brain wash him and force him

to give it all to me Mmmwwahahahah(ok that was scary)  
thanxs to my reviews. luv u all, and know u love & worship me(yeah right)  
Special thanx to my math teacher for listening to my story& giving me idea. and now to the story (note: this story is not for those who can not bear the thought of total&complet insanity)

Angel picked up Canala at exactly 8:oo pm. Though the ride started out normal, it

soon lapsed into akward silence. The reason behind this was of course nerves. Canala

was worried about her fathers reaction. He had never approved of any of the guys that

she had dated and, she knew that he would most definetly not approve of her dating

a vampire.

Canala was not terribley worried about her mothers reaction. After all, she ,herself,

had fallen in love with a vampire, and though Canala knew she would be hesistant at first,

she had no doubt in her mind that she would soon welcome Angel like any other suitor her

daughter might have.

While Canala worried over these matters, Angel was lost in his own train of thought.

In the time that Canala and he had been dating, he had grown closer to her than he had anyone

but Buffy,and he was terrified that if her parents did not approve of him, another woman he loved

would be lost to him forever.

Following the directions that Canala had given him, Angel turned on a paved drive way that

lead to a stately brick house. "IS this it?" Angel asked a little uncertainly. Though Canala had

told him she a lead a privillaged existance, he did not think that she ment this privillaged.

"Yep," Canala said, " this is my home sweet home." Angel gulped. Not only was he going to have to impress

his girlfriends parents, he was going to have to charm his girlfriend 'wealthy' parents. Then he relaxed.

He had charmed many of the 'upper class' back in the day, and he was sure he could do it now, expecially if

his relantionship with Canala was on the line.

He stopped the car and sat there for a moment thinking. He knew he could do this it was simple,

all he had to do was..."Angel?" a voice broke into his thoughts. "Hmm?" He said still thinking.

"Are you going to get out of the car this century? I know you have alll the time in the world, but geez

some of us age." Angel looked over at the girl next to him. Though Canala was rather mature for her age( he supposed

that had to do with the growing up with the knowledge of vampires) she still had some qualties that could use improving,

and patience was one of them.

"Not very patient tonight are we?" He kidded her. Canala made a mock sad-face. "Your so mean." She said. "when you're

mean it hurts me like a boo-boo." Angel looked at her seductivly and said, "Do you want me to kiss you and make it better?"

"Yes please!" Canala said. That had been exactly what she had been aiming for.

Ten Minutes Later

"Ok we hve to stop this." Angel said pulling away from his kiss with Canala. " But.. but.. that was good make-outage

and definetly good kissage with all the tongues, and I don't wanna stop." Canala said pouting. "You don't want to be

late for our dinner with your parents do you?" he reminded her gently. Canala sighed. At the moment dinner with her parents

was the last thing on her mind.

Canala and Angel had yet to go "all the way" with each other. Actually, Canala had yet to go "all the way with

anyone. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, with her blondish-brown hair, blue eyes and teaing personility, many a guy

wanted to be with her, but Canala was waiting for that special someone. She thought that person was Angel, but every

time she brought up the subject, he changed it quickley. That was one of the reasons that she had arranged this dinner,

she thought that if Angel knew her family accepted him, he would be alot more open to the disscussion.

Canal looked at Angel. "NOpe definetly don't want to be late for dinner with the 'rents," Angel made a move to get out

of the car, but Canala stopped him. "Angel," she said. "What?" before we go in there Ihave to tell you something." "What

is it?" ANgel asked gently,Canala seemed worried. "You know how you're a vampire?" she said. "Yessss?" Angel said slowly,

fearing what was coming. "wWLL," Canala said, "Umm, you see in a way that's kinda funny cause,hehe, my mum is kinda a slayer."

Well what do ya think? review please, it makes me write faster.

love A.J. 


	4. reveled

Chappy 4: Revealed Disclaimer: Joss owns all, yadda yadda yadda.  
Thanxs to all my reviewers: the good the bad the ugly. Just out of curiosity, why did several 

reviews say it was to predictable? I really want to know. Anyway, I want to think my mum, luv ya T., for

helping tons with this chappy an d this last, and I want to think miss Ball for giving me some ideas

for latter chappies. Now, on to the freak show.

Angel stared at Canala With a look of complete bafflement on his face. Canala snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Angel, earth calling Angel," Canala said. "You okay?" Angel sat dazed for a moment more before shaking his head and replying

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just not so sure how this is going to work you know, the whole me being a vamp and all and your

mother a slayer and all." Canala looked at the man she loved and smiled." They will love you. Don't be such a worry wart."

"What makes you so sure that they'll "LOVE" me?" Angel asked, still rather unsure of whether or not he should continue

with this dinner or not. Because, Canala felt like saying, my mother was a slayer that fell in love with a vampire.

Instead she said, "They will love you because I do." Then she planted a kiss on his forehead and said, "Now get out

of the car so we can hurry up and get this dinner over with so we can go back to my place." Angel still was not sure

that he wanted to go through with this, but Canala's unspoken promise of what was to happen, once the dinner was over,

at her place, gave him new reason to continue.

With this new reason to carry through with this and a prayer that Canala's mum would not kill him, Angel got

out of the car, and went over to Canala's side and opened her door for her. "Now," Canala said, "let's go and get

the show on the road.

"You do realize, that no matter who or what Canala bring home to dinner you are not, under any circumstances, to

Threaten our daughter's date." Buffy said glaring at her husband. Spike looked up at her.

At the age of 42, Buffy was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was also, as Spike noted now,

the fiercest. Buffy continued glaring at him. "Now I want you to promise that no matter what you'll play it cool and

be nice." Buffy said.

Spike knew he'd better watch his step. Even though he was human, and Buffy had long since given up being the slayer.

he had no doubt in his mind that if he ruined their daughter's relationship Buffy would kill him." I promise." He said just

as there was a knock on the door.

(A.N. here it comes the part where Buffy discovers her daughter is dating her ex, and Spike discovers his child

is dating his worst nightmare. Be very very afraid, the worst is yet to come.)

Buffy practically raced to the door. She couldn't wait to find out who her daughter was dating. She opened the door, and

her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the figure standing next to her daughter. "Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet

my new boyfriend ,Angel." Canala said. "Bloody hell!" said Spike

(A.N. Don't you just love the cliff hangers. don't worry I'll update soon. I'll update faster the more reviews I

get though)


	5. the chapter where Buffy, Spike& Angel ar...

Hello again everybody. I had just finished writing the last chappy, but couldn't post it till 15:00(my clock is on army time) 'cause I was expecting a call. So I decided to start on this little chappy. Hope you like it. A.J. 

Disclaimer: Joss the great tv god owns all

Chappy 5: The chapter in which Buffy, Spike, and Angel are forced to have dinner together.  
"Bloody hell!" Spike said again. This being the only thing he could think of to say. Buffy, however, seemed to be

taking everything rather calmly. "Angel," she said, "very nice to meet you." Spike looked at his wife like she had gone

completly off her rocker, at least until she turned to him and said, "Spike, honey, I need to see you in the kitchen,now."

Spike obediently got up and followed her to the kitchen. "What are you playing at?" He asked her as soon as they

were out of earshot. "You acted like you didn't even recignize Peaches." "Yes," Buffy said, "and I want you to do the

same." "What in God's bleeding name for?" "Because," Buffy said. "Canala has no idea who Angel is, and frankly I don't

think Angel had any idea who she was either." Spike snorted. "Yeah right, Peaches just happens to be dating our daughter,

and you think that it's just a bleeding coincidence? Ha! That bleeding poofer knew exactly what he was doing. He is only

dating her to get back at us. Mark my words, Angel is up to something.

Buffy stared at her husband incredusely. "Are you quite finished with your conspiricey theory, 'cause I for one find

it completly absurd. If you could have seen for one minute that expresion on his face when he saw us here, you would know

for a fact that he had no clue we were Canala's parents. He thought he was going to meet his girl friend's "normal"

parents, not his ex and worst enemy."

Spike looked at Buffy before grudgingly admitting that she was probably right. Though he was loath to admit it,Angel

was not the type to get revenge on people, and was even less likely to use another in doing it. However, Spike was still

none to happy about what he called quote, " That bloody wanker having his paws all over his little girl." unquote.

"Make no mistake about it." Buffy said, "I'm just as upset about this as you are, but I think it's best if for

now we just play it cool and act normal, at least until we figure out what to do. Upon recieving Spike agrement,

Buffy proceeded to exit the kitchen with Spike trailing close behind her.

When the at last entered back into the dining room, they found Canala unsucessfully trying to engage Angel in a

conversation. Spike, satisfied that nothing other than talking had transpiried between his daughter and Angel, sat down at

the table and,with some of his old blood lust kicking in, anticipated the fireworks to come.

Ten Minutes Later

Canala sat at the table, taking in the scene around her. To anyone looking in, they would look like any other family

having dinner, to Canala, however, there was definetly something lurking below the surface. First of all, there was her mum.

Normally one to try to pry out as much information about Canala's beaus as possible, she was now strangle silent. Then there

was Canala'S father. Though he was never one to be overly friendly with Canala's dates, he normally tried to at least gain

some measure of their charactor in order to have something to complain upon later. Last but not least there was Angel.

Canala was not to concerned with his silence, Angel was not known for his conversation, but Canala was worried that he

would somehow feel the silence was his fault, and that by thinking this he would come to the conclusion that her parents

did not like him and another relantionship would bite the dust. As Canala looked at the silent faces around her she relized

it was going to be a long night.


	6. It's no over till the bleached Brit sing...

CHAPPY6: It's not over till the bleached Brit sings

Thaxs to all my reviewers. Luv u all

Disclaimer: Of course I own Buffy&Angel. Are you people off your rockers? You say a bloke named Joss owns it all. Crazy crazy. I know he owns it all, but a girl can dream.

Summary: In this little chappy, we will look at the events of the story through the characters povs as well as the third person dynamic.

ANGEL'S POV

I look around at the people sitting around me at the table,all of the faces familiar. I thought that my biggest concern for the evening would be getting my girl friends parents to like me. Instead, it seems that I will have to be concerened with having my girl friend's father kill me.

SPIKE'S POV

I swear if I find that that wanker has laidne bleedin' hand on my daughter I will rip him limb from limb. How could my own flesh and blood have such poor judgement as to like that poofer? Must be her mother's genes.

BUFFY'S POV

This is totally and completly wacko! My own daughter is dating my first love, actually my first ,uh, lot of things. I wonder what Canala will do when she finds out? Oh God, what if they have had sex? The same guy that I firstand my daughter's firstoh God I'm going to be sick!

CANALA'S POV

I'm so totaly confused . Everyone is being so quiet. Normally, Mum, Dad, and I have loads to talk about , but tonight every one is very quiet, it is very unnerving. Mum and Dad keep staring at Angel in such a way that makes me wonder if there is more going on then meet the eye. Sighing, I once again try to start a conversation.

Back to third person pov

While Canala tried to engage everyone in a coversation, many angered thoughts swirild around the room. Spike was contemplating how to kill Angel, Angel was trying to find the best way to tell Canala that hw had once dated her mom, Buffy was still worried that her daughter and Angel had "got jiggy with it", and Canala was wondering what the hell was going on with Angel and her parents.

When at last it was time to leave, Angel was relieved to say the least. At least until right before he was about to exit when Spike whispered low to Angel, "This isn't over yet peaches, and if I find out that you've hurt here in any way it will be a one way trip to dust-land for you." After this little incident,Angel considered just running away right then and there, but, upon remembering his promised trip to Canala's that nigt, decided to stick sround. Buffy and Spike's daughter or not, CAnala was still a very pretty girl.


	7. Cursed

Chappy 7-----Cursed

Summary- Canala discovers the truth of why Angel has not slept with her.

Thanxs- to my reviewers as always, and for those that gave just a little criticism love u for telling me ways to make this evil story better.

Disclaimer: According to the bloody wankers in this lovely institution I am in some old chap named Joss owns Buffy not me. These people have no clue what they are talking about, but to appease them I will say he does. I also do not own the song "Maybe an Angel". It belongs to Heather Nova

Canala stood outside the hallway of her apartment, waiting for Angel to say something, anything, but of course, Angel, being well Angel was silent. "So, did you have a nice time?" Canala asked a little nervously, she was a little unsure of how to have this little conversation, how do you switch from going to your parent's house for dinner to shagging in your bedroom.

Angel looked at Canala pensively. How was he supposed to tell the woman he loved that he had once been in love with her mother? More importantly, how was he supposed to tell Canala, whom he knew had more plans besides talking for the night, about his little problem called the gypsy curse?

"It was definitely an experience," Angel said referring to the dinner. He still was not sure why Buffy and Spike had pretended not to know him, but recalling Spike is parting words, Angel knew that it was just an elaborate act.

"So," Canala said, "do you want to come in for a while?" Angel knew that it was inevitable that the moment would come when he would have to tell Canala the truth about his curse, he just did not think it would be this soon. Sighing, knowing that it was now or never he accepted her invitation.

When they entered the apartment, Angel found himself looking around wondering how he could have missed who Canala was. Everywhere he looked there, were touches of Buffy and Spike, a stuffed pig reminiscent of Mr. Gordo sitting on the couch, a black leather jacket draped around the back of the couch, and, in the centre of the mantle, a small silver ring? (A.N. yes, it is the claddaugh ring I just had to have it in here) Angel picked up the ring gently. He was so caught up in thought that he did not hear Canala come up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Canala said startling Angel. "Just looking at this," he said showing her the ring. "Oh," Canala said disdainfully, "That was my mother's she gave it to me when I turned 17. A friend of hers gave it to her on her 17th birthday, and she thought it would be apporiate to give to me on mine." Angel was dumbstruck, he could not believe that through all the years, and her marriage to Spike she had kept that ring, even passed it to her own daughter.

Angel looked back from the ring to Canala. He remembered when he had given Buffy this ring on her 17th birthday, and the subsequent events that followed, and knew that he had to tell Canala about the curse now before history repeated itself in a horrific manner.

"Canala, can we talk." Angel asked his tone serious. Canala looked at him. She knew this tone well. He used the one when he was sedate about a matter. Canala knew that when Angel got that tone it was something big and big now was not what she needed. Well, she did need a big something, but not on of Angel's serious talks.

Canala knew that if she wanted her plan to follow through she would have to act fast. "Sure hun just let me change out of this dress, it's a little tight, and it's been bothering me all night." This was of course a lie, the dress was actualy quiet comfortable, but Canala knew she would have to act fast if she did not want Angel going all serious mode on her.

"Alright, go change." Angel told Canala, then he proceded to sit down on the couch and brood. Angel just knew that Canala would dump him the minute she found out about the curse. He had already prepared himself for the heartbreak, when Canala emerged from her room wearing an almost see through white nightgown.

Canala walked slowly into the room, she was tired of being subtle, she knew what she wanted and was determined to get it. Angel looked at ther wide eyed. He had intended to tell Canala about the curse before she came on to him so strong, but now it was too late. She wanted him, and Angel was even more certain that once he told her he would be dumped.

Canala walked over to Angel who was sitting on the couch. He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a finger to his lips to silence him. "Whatever it is it can wait." Canala said as she sat down, straddled him, and began to kiss him fervently.

Angel looked upon Canala. It would be so easy for him to lose himself in her, to forget about the curse that bound him, to let himself be free, but Angel could not and would not do that. He would not allow his soul an opportunity to escape and a chance for Angelus to return. His own happiness for a brief moment was not worth the despair that it would cause Canala and the world if Angelus were unbound.

Sighing, Angel gently pushed Canala off him. "What's wrong?" She questioned, "Don't you want me?" Angel looked upon Canala with pity. It truly was not fair to the girl to have to deal with this; she deserved a life with out darkness and despair. Then he recalled another he had once harboured the same feelings toward. Buffy. Even now, the thought of her made him shudder with pleasure, and she was his girlfriend's mother!

"Yes," Angel said, "I want you but, I just can not do this." Then Canala asked the question that Angel dreaded, "Why?" Angel stared at her gravely. Why had he allowed himself to become involved with someone when he knew that eventually she would want to take the relationship to the next step?

"I have a curse." Angel replied monotonously. "What?" Canala asked very perplexed. "I have a curse that comes along with the whole soul thing." "And this has what to do with sex again?" Canala asked wondering what type of curse was stopping her and Angel from shagging each other senseless. "When I was cursed with the soul," Angel said, "it was to make me suffer." "And?" Canala probed. "The curse came with a loophole on how it could be removed." "Oh," Canala said, "I still don't get how this relates to shagging." Angel had to chuckle on Canala's use of a British slang word that Spike had been unnaturatually fond of, but he turned serious again. "If I experience one moment of true happiness the curse will be undone and Angelus will be released." "Oh! Oh." Canala said realizing the ramifications of what Angel had said sinking in. Then Canala said the strangest thing, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Angel looked at Canala shocked. "Aren't you going to break up with me?" Canala looked at Angel incredulously. "Why the hell would I do that?" Canala asked Angel genuinely confused. "Well because I can't… I mean 'because we can't… you know." "That doesn't matter to me." Canala said, "I love you, and if being with you means not really being with you then I deal with it." "Do you mean it?" Angel said hardly daring to hope. "Of course I do. How could I help but love you?" Canala asked, "When every time I'm around you I feel whole."

Angel looked at Canala again before, in one quick motion capturing her lips in his own. He released them quickly, knowing that they could not go further. "Stay here tonight?" Canala asked Angel, his answer was a kiss.

I put my hands where your wings should be

I put my feet where the earth should be

And I can't see very far

And when you said you were dead I hung on.

Something I feel you are an angel or maybe you

Could've been. something out here you are an angel

Or maybe you could've been.

I've got this light hangs over me. I've got this fear

Cuts into me and I can't see very far. And when you

Said you were dead I hung on. Something I feel you are an Angel

Or maybe you could've been. Something out here you are

An angel or maybe you could have been.See how they run and nobody said you would go.Something I feel you are an angel or maybe you could've been. Something out here you are an angel or you could've been.See how they run. See how they run. All the same all the same out here


	8. Close encounters of the confronty kind

Chappy8: Close encounters of the confronty kind

Disclaimer: To all reading this, I have deceived you all. I do not own Buffy or Angel. You just thought I did.

Summary: Buffy confronts Angel. (Uh that is about it)

Thanxs: To all my reviewers, uh as for the person who told me my characterization was "awful", let me just say a few things: first, Spike will be more violent in later chapters; next, Angel did not smell Spike&Buffy on Canala because she had not been around them when she was with him; thirdly, Angel would not have asked which slayer Canala's mum was 'cause after "Chosen", millions of slayers were created; finally, I think that Buffy might have given her daughter the ring, despite the fact that Spike and she now have a life together, Angel was still her first love and an important part of her life. I believe that her giving the ring to Canala was like passing on an heirloom from an old friend. Okay, I think I have covered it all, so on to the story.

It was near three am before Angel decided to leave. Even then, he did not want to, but the sun would be rising soon so he decided he better leave before Canala woke up to a pile of dust where her boyfriend had been. Angel had another reason he needed to leave as well; he was still trying to digest the fact that he was dating his former lover's childe. Angel thought a nice quiet walk around before daybreak would be just the thing to settle his mind; however, do things ever work out as planned?

Angel had just stepped out of Canala's apartment when he heard a voice say, "Angel?" Angel was stunned, he had expected her to come soon to confront him, but not now, and certainly not this early in the morning. "Hi Buffy," he said nonchalantly trying not to sound to worried. Buffy, however, seemed to see right through Angel attempted cover-up.

"Don't worry; I haven't come to kill you." She said. This did not do much to relive Angel's tension, however; he knew many ways to torture one without killing them; He had invented over two-hundred of them. "What have you come for then?" He questioned, trying not to sound too apprehensive. "I came to find out what the hell you are doing with my daughter!" Buffy all but shouted.

Buffy's POV

Ok I didn't mean to shout at the poor guy, but God, what would you do if you saw your ex coming out of your daughter's apartment at three am would not you be upset?

Back to third person

"Look, Buffy," Angel said, "can we act like rational adults involving this?" Angel pleaded. "Oh yes," Buffy said. "Let's act rational about the fact that my 200+ years old ex is dating, and doing who knows what else, with my 18 year old daughter!"

Angel knew when Buffy was mad, and this went beyond her regular anger; this was the rage of a mother who was worried about her daughter's well being. Much as Angel resented the fact, that Buffy had just verbally attacked him, he could understand her wish to protect her daughter.

"Look Buffy, I know you're upset but yelling and acting childish will get us no where." Angel said calmly. Buffy glared at Angel for a moment before saying, "Fine, we'll talk about this like adults, but if I find out you have done one thing to hurt my daughter I swear to God I will kill you.


	9. The chappy where we all Talk things out ...

Chappy 9- The chapter where we all "Talk things out like adults"

Thanxs- 2 my reviewers as always, Noelle u inspire me more than u will eva know, to my chums 4 being the best there is, and 4 anyone who gives this story a chance, I luv u. 2 Ben "Those num chucks really hurt when they snapped my neck, tell Illyria not to play with those, and tell my ex that he shouldn't let evil things possess him." people, Ben& I write cool stories together, but we won't put them up if people don't r&r daughters of darkness 'cause the stories we write have these character in it so please r&r .

Disclaimer- If u seriously believes that I own this; I have a few "101 effective" anti aging potions I wish to sell u...

Buffy walked into the coffee shop, "So this is the place where you want 'to talk like adults'." Buffy said making air quotes in the air. When Angel had suggested that they go and 'talk things out' she was suspicious, why would he need to talk these things out with her, did not he need to talk about this stuff to his 'girlfriend' aka her daughter?

"Trust me," Angel said, "it is a pretty good place, and it has great coffee." In spite of her self, Buffy had to smile. It had been a very long time since she had seen Angel, and despite the many less pleasant things that surrounding their meeting, she felt at peace when she was with Angel, a feeling that she had always had , and that would never leave.

They took their place at the table. Neither of them could think of how to start this awkward conversation, how do you talk to an ex that is now dating your daughter?

"So," Angel finally spoke, "how are things going for you?" "Great," Buffy said, "I have a great husband, a beautiful daughter, you know that Canala…" Buffy trailed off. "Of course you probably know all about my daughter?" Buffy tried not to let the bitterness in her show, but the tone of her voice said all there was to say.

"Buffy," Angel said, "I did not know Canala was your child." "I know," Buffy whispered. Then she said even softer, "would it have made a difference?" Angel looked at Buffy uncomprehendingly. "I mean, would it have changed how you felt about her if you had known that she was my daughter?" Angel looked at her blankly for a moment before saying, "No."

Buffy looked at him, "how do you expect for you to have any life together, she's mortal, you're not." Angel looked at her. "Buffy, do you know how many years I regretted leaving you?" "I don't see what this has to do with you and my daughter?" "It has everything to do with it. Buffy, don't you see I made the mistake of leaving one woman that I loved because I listened to her mother and others who didn't wish for us to be together and I don't intend to make the same mistake over." With that, Angel stormed out of the restaurant leaving Buffy with only one thought, 'he loves her!'


	10. the chappy where we talk things out like...

The chappy where we all Talk things out like adults part 2

Yeah reviewers are always loved, the more reviews the more I write.

Disclaimer: if I owned Buffy, would I be writing fan fiction?

I love Angel!

Angel walked purposefully into the night. He could not believe that he had just walked out on Buffy like that. Though she had acted like her own mother had that long ago time when Joyce had convinced him to leave, didn't he at least owe the woman who had once been his love more of an explanation the what he had given her? Just as Angel was about to turn back and try to talk to Buffy again a loud scream pierced the night.

Buffy was pissed. She had had a very bad meeting with her ex, and now three vampires were attacking her. True, Buffy was still the slayer, but she was forty-two years old, and she was not exactly as spry as she used to be. A minute later one of the vampire knocked her down and was just about to bite her when, with a slight poofing noise, he was dust.

"You know," said the man who had just killed the vampire, "you should carry stakes on you at all times." Buffy just glared, of course was Angel who had rescued her, she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"You know," Buffy replied, "just 'because you saved my ass back there doesn't mean that you're off the hook for the Canala thing." Angel looked at his former love, "Of course it doesn't he said patronizingly." "Oh you are so gonna pay for patronizing me like that." Buffy said in mock anger. "Sure," Angel said, "whatever you say." "Ooh that's it," Buffy said as she moved to get up, but when she attempted to stand she almost, and would have, fallen if Angel had not caught her.

"I think I broke my ankle." Buffy said. "I think you did to," Angel replied. Buffy looked up at him, "Can you help me get back home?" Buffy asked him meekly. "I don't think Spike would like me showing up on his door step in the wee hours of the morning," Angel said, "but my place is not to far from here, so you can stay there for the rest of the night."

Buffy knew that this was a bad idea, but with all the pain she was in she would have taken Osama Bin Laden up on an offer to stay at his place right then.


	11. A very very bad idea

CHAPPY11 A VERY VERY BAD IDEA

Thanxs to my reviewers u know I luv ya.

DISCLAIMER: Like Joss and I had this little conversation on the phone today, it went like this;

ME: Hey, is Joss there?

Joss: Who is this?

ME: It's A.J. again

Joss: I told u 2 stop calling here!

ME: I'll up my offer 2 buy the Buffy copyright 2 all my cd's and DVDs.

Joss: They are still not for sell

ME: Fine be that way ya jerk

Hangs up

Two minutes later

ME: Joss I am so sorry 4 calling u a jerk

Joss: I'm changing my number

Summary: Buffy discovers that some feelings are never lost. R&R - flames will be used 2 catch my self on fire in front of James Marsters so he will "Rescue me".

Buffy had, with Angel's help, been able to hobble most pf the way back to Angel's flat, however, when they at last arrived they encountered one small obstacle. "Steps," Buffy said, "I don't think I can get up…" she broke off as Angel sweep her up and carried her up the steps.

When they reached the inside of the flat, Angel deposited her gently on his couch. How strange it was for Buffy to be in her old lovers home, how strange and yet comforting. She inhaled his scent from the blanket that he had laid over her. How odd that after all these years she could still recognize his scent from all others.

"Do you want something, tea or anything?" Angel asked breaking her train of thought. "No," Buffy said hesitantly, then "can we watch TV, I'm not that tired, and watch TV sometimes makes me sleepy." Buffy was lying through her teeth, she was tired as hell, but she did not want to be alone right now, and she knew that angel, being a vampire, would stay up with her.

"Sure," Angel said, you can watch what ever you want." he said as he handed the remote to her. "Thanks," Buffy said flipping through the channels.

Angel went into the kitchen to get some blood. When he returned he sat down beside Buffy. "What did you decide to watch?" Angel asked. "Some old Civil War movie." Buffy said. Angel looked at the television screen. "That's Gone with the Wind!" Angel exclaimed. "Like I said," Buffy replied, "some old Civil War movie." "That's not just any old movie ," Angel argued, "it's a classic." "Whatever," Buffy said.

Angel just looked at Buffy stunned. "You can't just 'Whatever' Gone with the Wind, it is the best movie ever." "Right," Buffy said and with that she turned her attention back to the screen.

THREE HOURS LATER

Angel looked down at Buffy smiling as he heard her softly snore in her sleep. He relized now that he still had feelings for her, but there was too much going on in both of their lives for them to be together, he had Canala, and she had Spike. Nothing between them could ever work, or could it? "Oh my love," he whispered kissing her forehead softly, "what am I going to do?" but there was no answerer, only the last strains of the Gone with the Wind theme.

(An.) Sorry, I just had to mention Gone with the Wind, it's like my favourite book& movie, so I thought it would be nice if Buffy and Angel watched it together. R&R it makes me go faster.


	12. Jade queen of advice

CHAPPY 12----JADE QUEEN OF ADVICE

THANXS- 2 MY MATES, I LOVE U.

ALSO THANXS 2 KATHY THE REAL JADE.

SUMMARY-- Canala GETS ADVICE FROM A FRIEND.

"I just don't get it," Canala said, " I know he's a vamp and that my mum being a slayer might make him a little distant from things, but that still doesn't explain why mum and dad were so uptight about him." Canala looked to her friend Jade Amethyst Fuller for advice.

"You know your father, Canala," Jade said to her friend, "he's always worried that some guy will 'take advantage' of his little girl." Canala had to smile at that, she knew how her dad was, and knew he loved her but the boyfriend thing was ridiculous.

"So what should I do?" Canala asked Jade. "Well," Jade said, "if it were me I would go over to that hunk of a boyfriend of yours house and talk to him, then go to your parent's house and talk to them, find out what's up and then make out with the cutie for about three hours."

Canala looked at Jade, at twenty-three; the young witch was well on her way to beating even Canala's aunt willow at the magics. Canala and she had met quit unexpectedly one night when Canala had tried to "rescue" Jade from a vamp. Of course, the witch could hold her own. The two had been friends ever since.

Canala looked at her bff. "Alright," Canala said, "I'll do it." "Atta girl," Jade said as she watched her friend walk out the door.

(A.N.) _I know that this is kinda short, but I needed to write this. This chappy takes place the next day after what happened in the previous chappy. What will Canala find when she gets to Angel's? Is Buffy still there? What is Spike thinking? If you wanna know then review for the love of naked Spike. Reviews make me go faster. Flames used 2 keep me and Angel warm in bed, though we don't really need them to Winks_


	13. Jades master plan

Jade's master plan.

Jade surveyed the items in front of her: candles, herbs, spell book. _'Perfect'_ she thought. The spell to make Angel's soul permanent was a go. She knew that technically she should not do this with out asking Canala or Angel, but what the hell. She loved her friend and after how Canala had described Angel and her parents meeting, Jade figured that if Angel and Canala 'made with the loving' it would make them forget all about the disastrous dinner and bring the closer together.

(A.N) _What was she thinking?_

Angel sat down on his couch. Buffy had just left a few hours ago, and he felt guilty. He was dating Canala, he loved Canala, yet he still had feelings for her mother. What is a vampire to do? He thought it best that he and Buffy just never see each other again, yet if he and Canala continued seeing each other that would be impossible. He could just come out and tell Canala the truth, but would she still care for him if she knew? His third option was the most risky of the three; he could break up with Canala and go after the woman that he really wanted. Buffy. If was strange that she still affected him so much yet, she did. He knew that there would always be something between them, but this was unreal how fate had seemingly brought them back to each other, but was it really meant to be this way, or was Angel reading it all wrong?

Buffy tentatively walked into her house it was near noon. She only hoped that Spike had slept late, and did not notice her absence. Her hopes were in vain. "Where in God's bleeding name have you been?" it was going to be a long day.

_(An) I am so sorry about the lack of updates, my new story, 'Heirs of manevlance' has been taking up a lot of my time, please forgive me. I love you. please R&R flames will be used to Kill Riley Mwhahahahaha. Ok, that was weird. _


	14. the chapter where all goes to hell

Chappy: Whatever chapter this is, otherwise known as the chappy in which everything goes to hell

"Hecate, goddesses I call to the undo now what hath been done, annul what halts his happiness, I plead to thee as thou child, hear me, and answer my petition my supplication. Hecate, I call to thee now, and bid the to do my will." Jade stopped chanting as she felt the goddesses's power move within her, she had done it; she could not wait until Canala found out!

_The first sensation her felt upon his awaking was hunger, it had been far too long since he had been fed properly. He was tormented everyday with the fact that his imprisoned was unsympathetic to him, forcing him to live off the blood of animals, or something swiped from a hospital, but no more, he was free from his prison._

_He heard someone at the door, he recognized her scent, it was her, his prisoners new mate, a young sweet little innocent thing. Oh , how he could not wait to torment this girl, agonize her like he had her mother, but first he would play._

"_Angel," Canala called, "where are you?" "I'm here." She heard her lover's voice call, but it was not him. Angelus had come out to play._

_(A.N. I know, am I not the most evil thing to write fan fiction? I just love writing these weird little things. I just have to say right now, Noelle, you are the best, thank you for giving this idea of having Angelus come back to me. LYLAS GURL.)_


	15. The Vampyre's Prey

The Vampyre's Prey

DisCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN IT OK!

DEDICATED TO MY BETA. HELLFIRE, I COULD NOT HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOU. THANK YOU FOR THE HELP WITH MY EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK!

_ Let the games begin. _Angelus thought to himself as he prepared to go and greet the soul's lover. "I'll be out in just a minute, Beloved," Angelus said to Canala as he prepared to go and greet her. He hoped that she would not be able to recognize the changes in him. _What do you know? _Angelus though,_ Angel and the slayer's daughter,_ Angelus chuckled at that, _and the slayer and Spike's to boot._ He admitted another low chuckle before going to the waiting Canala.

_ Angelus's Pov_

_ I could, just kill her now, rip that throat out of her lovely pale neck, drink the blood, that would be so powerful coming from her plucky mother and heroic father, but no, that would take all the fun out of it, and I would not get to play._

_ Canala's POV_

_ He called me "Beloved",how strange, and I could have sworn I heard him… laughing. No, there is no way I heard him laughing, Angel never laughs, unless… unless, maybe just maybe, something wonderful has happened, maybe he, no he couldn't possibly be going to ask me to…no he wouldn't. _

Back to third person

Nevertheless, in her heart of hearts, Canala dreadfully wished that he would ask her the one question that could change her life, and his forever. She wanted him to propose.

Angelus walked into the room scooped Canala up and began kissing her. Before she new what was happening, he picked her up, and carried her over to the couch.

Angelus sat on the couch with Canala on his lap. He slowly kissed her neck before biting into it, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark.

Canala began to worry, that was not like her Angel, he was never rough to her, and his kisses were different somehow.

She made a move to push him off, and to her horror say a strange glint in his eye that she had seen but once before. It had been on their first date, and a group of chaos demons attacked. Angel had looked mad enough to murder than, just as he did now.


	16. Into the Darkness

A.N. I'm sorry that this update took so long, I've been busy. And for those interested, On my site (http/angelusgurl1. )I updated my fic War of the worlds. In whicj the scoobies and Fang gang go to very bizzare diemensions. Also check out my buffy rpg site , there is a link to it in my profile)

"I can not bleeding believe that you spent the night with Captain forehead and his Nancy-boy hair gel." Buffy

Sat staring at her Spike are you quite finished?" she asked her husband you've been ranting about this all day, and I would like to get something to eat this Century." Spike's glare softened as he looked at her, God she was beautiful;, he could hardly believe that she was his, even after all these years.

"I'm sorry pet, it's just.. Well, it's Angel, and that bloody poof has his hands all over my daughter, and OH bloody Hell! That's just wrong." "How do you think I feel?" Buffy charged, "My ex and my daughter, just the thought of it makes me sick!" Buffy's face looked green with the thought.

At Angelus's

Canala struggled with the bonds that held her captive; she was lying bound and gagged on Angel's bed. Angelus's now she thought stunned. God how did this happen, and more importantly how am I gonna get out of here?

Canala tried wiggling out of the ropes once more before giving up. There was no use in it, they were tied to tight. She was defeated, for now. The she tensed up, she heard Angelus coming, and my God, was he whistling?

Angelus looked at he smirking, "See you tried to get away." He said looking at the tumbled sheets. "Would have been a pity if you did." Angelus said. "We wouldn't have got to have any fun." Then he loosened her gag. "Please don't hurt me." she pleaded.

"Oh I don't plan on doing one thing to you that you don't beg me to." Canala looked up at him in confusion. "Oh don't misunderstand me." Angelus said. " I do plan on hurting you, and doing several other things to you as well." he said letting his eyes roam her body. "But the beauty of the situation is you will want me to do every single one of these things to you."

Canala glared at him. "And why do you expect me to want you to do anything like that to me." Angelus smirked his dangerous smirk, "Because if you don't beg me to do everyone of these things to you, if you protest, or try to escape, they," he said nodding to a picture of her parents that Canala assumed he had gotten from her wallet. "Die" Angelus finished.


	17. the war of the parents

Buffy looked at Spike confused. First he was mad at Buffy for staying with Angel, which she could understand, now he was blaming her for Canala and Angel getting together in the first place!

"Now, explain to me again how this is my fault" she said a touch of anger in her voice. "It's quite simple," Spike said, "you never mentioned Angel to her, and therefore, instead of dusting the poofer the first time she laid eyes on him, she went all lovey dovey with 'em" Buffy looked at Spike incredulously. "First off," she said, " you are the one who told me to never mention his name in this house again once we were married. Secound, why would she have dusted him on con tact if I had told her about him?" Spike looked at Buffy. "Isn't is obvious?" He asked. "No daughter of mine would have fell for the like of him had she known all about him, she obviously gets the whole falling for vampire thing from you." Buffy was speechless, then angry. "You are so gonna pay for that." she said. Before slapping him. Now, Spike was mortal, and despite her age, Buffy was still the slayer.

"Ow, that right 'urt" Spike said, his Cockney accent coming through even after all his years away from the mother country. Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. "That's what you get," she replied rather smugly.

"

" Sorry, but for god sakes love, I'm 'uman now, right, be a wee more gentle wiv the slaps" Buffy looked at him concerned. "Are you ok?" "Not so bad, just please don't do that again for awhile" Buffy looked at him and smiled, "I won't if you don't act like a jerk again." "I won't luv." Then he said, Hey ,I wasn't bein' a jerk, I was just statin' the bloody facts." Buffy glared at him again. Spike took one look at her and said, "ok, I wan't just please don't 'urt me" Spike said in ,mostly, mock fear.

Buffy's glare softened, this was after all the man she had married, and she did love him, although, after that night with Angel, the thought was in her mind, if Angel had been turned human to, who would she have picked? Of course, she loved Spike, she wanted to be with him forever, didn't she?

(AN) OMG I actually updated Ahhh the world will end, sorry it took so long, but school started and yea, it sucks cause my baby bro is not w/me I miss Bas Wahahahaha! Cries. Ok, I need help. Anyway, review please, I need the niceness, cause I think I'm flunking English, Ahhh. So be kind.

Also, I know the Cockney accent isn't that think, Well on some it is, but anyway, I just wanted Spike to be really thick in this for comedy sake, so I hope I didn't offend anyone. LUV you all HUGS


	18. The affair begins

Chappy whatever---

The affair begins

(An)Guess who's back, and Back again, The fic is back, tell a friend. I need help, umm ok, so where was I in the story, Oh yeah, Angelus is back(Damn I luv him), Spike is being a prick ( Who would suspect it I thought he would be ok with his daughter & Angel, didn't you?), and Buffy is confused ( Such a shock, Angel or Spike, Buffy can't make up her mind, sound familiar?)

Disclaimer: Dammit, Joss changed his number, rats now I have to stalk David Greenwalt for the rights to Angel.

Angelus stared at the wall, what to do what to do? He was board, and he had no reason to be. There was a lovely girl laying right on his bed, just right for the taking, and yet he couldn't hurt her, he wanted to, but as soon as he went to, he just froze. He punched a whole in the wall, dammit, he needed some excitement, then he grinned, he new exactly what to do………

Buffy walked down the streets of LA. She needed to clear her head. She was so befuddled. She loved Spike, she was as sure of that as she was sure the sun would rise, but was she in love. Then there was Angel, her first love, and now her daughters , she realized, now how is that for irony? The love of her life is now with her daughter. She had to admit that fate had thrown her a major curveball with that. I mean really She and Spike's daughter And Angel? The sheer stupidity of the situation made her burst into a fit of laughter. In fact she was so wrapped up in this that she didn't notice the figure behind her.

"Buffy?" The voice questioned. She practically jumped out of her skim before realizing who it was. "Oh, Angel, you have to stop sneaking up on people like that." "Sorry," he whispered, his voice low and sensual. She turned and looked up at each other, and immediately fell into each other arms, their lips meeting, their tongues duelling for domination, their bodies calling for each other in the most primitive of ways, while Angelus thought,_ 'Now this is what I call fun!'_


	19. Who sucks at being a guardian

Chapter- Whatever otherwise known as

Who Sucks at being a guardian Angel thing?

(An, I didn't flunk my classes after all whoohoooo, 'cause since I'm sooooo happy, you all get an update! Ok, this chapter might not make sense at first, but bear with me, this chapter has to be dedicated to Noelle, 'cause you know, SHE is in it, and SHE is based on you. So everyone here is the chapter in which a new character is brought in, and guess what, she might help the lighter more funny side of the fic return.!)

Disclaimer--- Joss still refuses to sell out, even thought I'm sooooo much better than him. Also I did not steal the guardians from Charmed white lighters, yes, the guardians do have elders and things, but they are different from white lighters as you will see.

Angelina was board, mind numbed, uninterested, whatever you wanted to call it, that was what she was. She could not find anything to watch, the people on Earth had such boring lives! She supposed she should check in on her charge, after all her duty was to be the guardian for Canala, but the girl was a slayer she could fend for herself. Besides, Angelina had found this really hot guy to keep her charge busy, now all she had to do was lay around all day and do nothing. The only problem was Angelina was full of energy, and doing nothing was not something that was easy for her to do.

"Angelina, Angelina!" Angelina turned as she heard her name being called. She saw there Margot one of the elder guardians, and a very highly respected one at that. "What is it, Margot?" she yelled. Margot ran up to her, "They want to see you." Margot said solemnly. "They!" Angelina squeaked. Margot nodded, "Oh, shit," she said, "I am sooooooooooo doomed." She said.

Angelina knew that very rarely were the guardians called in to see the powers for a good reason, and then it was only if their charges did something spectacular like discover gravity, save the world, or invent a new ice cream, none of these had Canala done. There was only one answer to the mystery of why she was being called in, she had screwed up, big time!


	20. Life sucks when the powers are pissed

Chapter -the next, AKA- Life sucks when the powers are pissed!

(AN - Hi! Hello, Fast Update Huh?)

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN IT OK!STOP ASKING ME THIS, AHHHHH!

Angelina gulped as she entered the powers sitting room, "You wished to see me?" She said, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. "One of the powers looked at her. "You haven't been looking after your charge." It stated, "What? Yes I have, she's fine, I've got her a new boyfriend and everything, how can you say I haven't been looking after her?"

"Your charge is in serious danger, it could potentially be fatal." The power said emotionlessly. "Huh? Explain please, 'cause last time I saw her she was fine, she had just had dinner with her parents and the hottie!''

One of the powers looked at her incredulously , "You mean to say that you haven't seen what has happened since then?" "Well, yeah," Angelina said, "I expected her and her parents to have dinner, her and Angel to go back to her apartment, and her and Angel to have tons of sex, and I did not wanna see that. I mean the naked him part yeah, but her, uh, no."

The powers looked at her, "Did you even look up the guy you were fixing her up with?" one finally asked/ "Duh," Angelina said, "He is Angel, the only vampire with a soul now that Spike is human, and the Hottest." A power cleared his throat, "Did you know about the curse?" "What curse?" she asked The powers grumbled, "Angel can't fuck!" one of the younger powers said. The other powers looked at her, "What?" she asked, 'It's the truth. He can't get any cause of his little curse thing." "Oh," Angelina said then, "Did they get jiggy?" the power shook their heads no. 'So everything is ok then , right?" Once again the powers shook their heads no. Then they showed Angelina all that had happened in the past few days.

"So," Angelina said, " I guess I kind of messed up some, huh?" The powers nodded. " So why is her mother kissing him then?" she asked The powers just sighed, then the younger one spoke up again "They used to date, moron!" Angelina's expression twisted into a grimace "So Angel and Canala's mum, like you know, eww, this is just screwy." The younger power nodded. "But if he is evil, why is she kissing him now." The younger power slapped herself on the forehead , "She doesn't know, DUH!" "But aren't Canala's parents happily married?" Angelina asked, "Angel was her first love, you can't just erase that." The power said. "Oh," Angelina said then, "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Go and fix it." An older power said. "Go, like to Earth?" the power nodded, and a moment later, Angelina found herself lying in the alley where Buffy was kissing Angelus. "Hi" she said meekly looking up at the startled couple.


	21. Angelina VS Angelus

_Sorrry for the shortness of the chapter, and for the huge delay in getting it up. _

Angelus looked at the young woman who had just landed at his and Buffy's feet. He was tired of pretending to be Mr. good guy Angel. "What do you want?" he growled mencingly. Buffy laid a hand on his shoulder, "Angel, calm down she could be hurt. " Buffy bent down to look at the girl. "Hi," she said, "I'm Buffy, are you ok?" Angelina looked up at Buffy before standing up and answering, "No, I'm not alright, as a matter of fact I am almost certainly not alright. Infact, you'r not alright either, due to the fact that this is not your daugher/your boyfriend. Isn't that right,...Angelus."

Angelus growled at the girl, she had ruint all of his fun. he reached out to punch her, but before he could, she delievered a spinning kick right to his face, and knocked him to the ground. Buffy took over from there. She put her foot to his throat, "How did this happen?" Angelus grinned up at her, "I fucked your daughters brains out." Angelina, who at this point had been starring at her fingernails desperately wishing for a manicure, looked up. "No he didn't." she said, this chick did a spell and accidentaly unleashed him, Ange; told Canala about the curse, so no bump-bumping happened."

Angel swore under his breath, "Damn girl ruining all my fun." Angelina just smiled at him which infuriated him more.He somehow managed to get himself up. "I'm gonna kill you," he threatened. "No your not," she said, "Thankfully I always carry a spare one of theses around." She said pulling out a glowing orb of thesula.

_Review, it makes me update faster_


	22. Freedom, musyness, and baad thoughts

(AN, warning, sappy Angel/Canalaness in this chapter, and Buffy's thoughts)

Canala was disgusted at her self for not being able to escape, she was the child of a vampire slayer and a former vampire for God's sake, what was so hard about, Snap, she was free. Just then she heard the door slam. She saw Angel or Angelus as she now knew it was enter the room. Before he even had a chance to enter, she sent a kick straight to his balls, knocking him to the ground. She then grabbed the rocking chair in the corner and crack, it to was broken. Just as she was about to stake him with the sharp edge, she heard a voice command. "Put it down." her mother and an unfamiliar woman entered the room.

"Mom, you don't understand he's evil and…" "Not anymore." The woman said airily, I always carry

An already cursed orb of thesula around." "Angel," said Canala bending down, "Oh my God, I am so sorry sweetie, forgive me?" Angel looked up at her a took her hands in his own. "How can you ask me to forgive you after what Angelus put you through?" Canala looked at him, "Because you're the man I love not Angelus. What he does is not what you do, I know you would never hurt me, and I would never intentional hurt you."

Buffy looked on at this display of affection. How could she have ever hoped to get Angel back again? With her ageing an his eternal youth, it would never work. Then again, she thought, could it? She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind, she had Spike and Canala was happy with Angel, why did she keep thinking all of these thing? She felt disgusted with herself for thinking this, but at the same time the thoughts still lingered.

(Wow, secound update in a week, I got my groove back, kinda)


	23. Blurting out secrets is BAAAADDDD

Jade was getting impatient, it had been like forever since she had done the spell. Surley Angel and Canala must have noticed something funky going on when she cast it, I mean really, theses spells do have have some kind of effects unless... OMG, what if it didn't work or maybe something else happened and the thing didn't go as planned and... she didn't have time to continue thinkng it out because just then her phone rang and the number that popped up was Canala's dad's mobile..

"I am going to kill her!" Canala screamed as Angelina calmly explained exactly how Angel had lost his soul. "I agree," Angelina said, "if my best friend did a spell that turned my boyfriend evil I would so be murderous. Except, I don't have a boyfriend, and well, as for best friend, I really don't have one of those either, us guardians are kinda loners..." Angelina rambled.

"Now don't do anything rash." Angel admonished, "She was only trying to help." Canala looked at him, and nodded" I suppose your right, it's just, I mean something bad could have happened with Angelus on the lose and loads of people could have gotten hurt." Buffy looked over at the two, "I'm just glad you two didn't actually do anything." "Why not," Canala said with just a tinge of bitterness, "I would have rather Angelus got out that way then throught a spell."

Canala looked at Angel's forlorn face and immediately apologized, "Oh my God Angel, I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound that way, I just meant..." He held up his hand to stop her. "I understand," he said , " and I know you didn't mean that," Still, Angel looked upset. Canala turned around to him and gently kissed him on the lips, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "Please know I love you no matter what?" "I know" he whispered ,however, he also felt extermely guilty knowing that this girl loved him with her whole heart, and he had eyes for her mother.

All of a sudden Canala turned to her mother with a confused expression, "How come you didn't ask me what I ment when I said I would rather Angelus been relaesed by Angel and I doing something then the spell? And why did you and Angel walk in together? " Angel and Buffy looked guiltly at one another, it was time for the truth to come out, and it was not gonna be pretty.

SAME TIME -SOME ROAD

Jade was in a car driving south with one very annoying former vampire in the back seat. She had called Canala's father back and had found out that both Canala and Buffy were missing. She had of course, being a good friend, done a locater spell, and now Canala's father and she were on there way headed to where ever the little dot on the map glowed to. Jade turned to Spike, "I really don't get why you are so worried about Canala, she is probably with Angel." "Exactly," said Spike. Who then, proceded to tell Jade an truly facinating tale.

"Well, you see Canala, your mother and I sorta ,uh, knew each other ,um, a long time ago." Canala looked at Angel "And?" she said, " If you knew her, that still doesn't explain how she knows about the curse." Angel opened his mouth when Angelina interupted."Look," she said to Canala, I know you want to know the truth, but a few guest are gonna arrive soon so can everyone be cool till then?" the group nodded, "Good, " said the distressed guardian.

Jade looked at Spike awestruck, "So Buffy boinked Angel? Oh my God, it is just like something out of a romance novel, a woman loses her true love, then years later they find one another, but he is with her daughter, and I am so not helping am I…." Spike just glared.

All of a sudden they pulled up to a nice apartment, "See, I told you she was with Angel." Jade said upon seeing Angel's car outside. All of a sudden, before Spike could stop her, Jade ran in and said, "Oh My God, Canala, you will never believe what I found out!"

"What?" Canala asked. More than a little confused. Jade paused for a breath before saying, "You mother ……… slept with Angel" "What the hell?" Canala said just as Spike entered the room with a "What the bloody hell is going on here?"


	24. Feather Dusters and Handcuffs

A.N. OMG, I am sooooooooooo sorry for the lack of updates. I am sooooo gonna fricken try to update this again within a week, and Daughter's of Darkness by Sunday. Heirs of malevolence probably by next Friday. Once again I apologize, but with school and all it's been hard. Ok now on with the chapter.

The feather duster part-1

Everyone looked at Spike for a moment as he walked in, and then it happened. Total chaos, instant pandemonium, complete madness, all hell broke lose. From all the yelling only snatches of conversation could be heard….

"Why did you just burst right in here and tell her that?" Spike yelled at Jade.

" How could you do this to me?" Canala yelled at her mother and Angel.

"I'm, so sorry " Angel said , giving Canala the puppy dog look.

"Well excuse me for trying to help." Jade said in a bitchy voice.

For a full ten minutes, Angelina listened to this uproar, finally, she couldn't take it anymore. " Every body shut up!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.. Everyone turned. Canala was surprised at being yelled at by her guardian, She thought she was supposed to help her, not yell at her. Jade and Spike were annoyed, who was this girl and why was she yelling at them? Buffy just quickly shut up and waited for the guardian girl to say whatever she was gonna say. The girl had gotten rd of Angelus, if she hadn't dropped in, Angelus and she could have continued to Make out, and that could have lead to sex, and that could have lead to other very bad things. Angel, well he just looked a little scared. This girl had gotten rid of Angelus in like two seconds, who knew what else she was capable of!

"Now," Angelina said sweetly, "we're going to play a little game. I'm going to pick an object and pass it around. The only person that can talk is the one that has the object.." Then Angelina closed her eyes and grabbed a random item from the floor. "Ok, now who ever has this item, can talk who wants it first?" Spike was the first to blurt out, I'm not touching those.

Angelina looked at her hands, finally noticing the pair of black boxers with shamrocks on them with the words 'Kiss me I'm Irish' embezzled on the seat. "Oops," Angelina said, "I'll be back with something else in a minute."

As soon as she left the room , Spike turned to Angel, "SO, Angel," he said smirking "where did you get those?" Before he could answer, Canala squeaked, " they were a Valentine's day present." Spike stared at his daughter before saying. "We'll discuss this later."

Angelina looked through Angel's living room for ten minutes before picking up two items she deemed fit for the object. One item was a pink feather duster, the other a pair of handcuffs.


	25. The truth about Hancuffs

Disclaimer: Joss refuses to see things my way and sell me the rights to it, so I don't own it. Stupid Joss.

Thanxs to Noel for helping me with this little chappy. And for letting me threaten her with Manilow songs.

"Ok, Brit boy," Angelina said to Spike. "since you had such a fricken' problem with the last object I picked out, you get to pick the next one. It can either be this," she said holding up the pink feather duster, "Or it can be these." She said holding up the handcuffs.

Now, it was bad enough in Spike's opinion that his daughter had bought Angel boxers, but that Angel had HANDCUFFS in his house while dating his daughter, well that was simply a no-no .

Oh God, oh God, oh, God, they had sex they slept together, oh god, oh God, oh God. Was the only thing that Buffy thought, she looked fairly green a the idea entered unto her mind.

"Well peroxideo, what's it gonna be?" Angelina asked looking fairly board at the exchange, she wanted to see some action. Little did she know how soon she would get her wish.

"Why do you have handcuffs," Spike finally choked out. Angel briefly smirked, For one blissful moment he thought of all the things he could tell Spike he and Canala had done. None of it was true, of course, but oh, to see Spike's look. Then he remembered Buffy was there, and she could still kick his ass, and he decided to tell the truth.

"They're not mine." Angel said truthfully. "Yeah right." Spike said. "Daddy!" Canala exclaimed, "He's telling the truth." Spike looked at her, "Fine, so who do they belong to then." Angel shrugged, "Ask Canala, she brought them here." Spike looked at his daughter in complete astonishment. Angelina and Jade looked slightly amused, Canala looked pissed at Angel, Angel looked at her apologetically, and Buffy, who had thought for a moment that they might not have got jiggy after all when Angel said the cuffs weren't his, was now back to her 'They slept together, Oh God, oh God', routine.

Canala looked at Spike who's face was turning red, and kinda looked like he was about to explode. That, in Canala's mind, would not be a pretty sight, since she had long since harboured the theory that if her father exploded, peroxide would explode everywhere and, though the bleach looked rather handsome on her father, she really didn't think it would look attractive on her dear Angel.

Canala decided to ease her father's mind and her mother's since she noticed Buffy's face looked at little off-colour. "Look , Angel and I haven't shagged, we haven't touched in naughty places, well except for that one time, but that's not the point, I haven't even given him a blow-job, ok!" Spike didn't look to reassured.

"So, where did you get the handcuffs then?" he asked. Canala sighed "Do you want the truth?" Spike nodded. Canala got a mischievous look in her eye. "I got them from you and mom's room." Jade "Whooped" Spike blushed, Angelina giggled, Canala and Angel smiled at each other, and a completely clueless Buffy said, "I wondered why those handcuffs looked so familiar," before realizing what she had said and blushing.

Finally after the whole fiasco settled down, Spike said, "So why did you steal my handcuffs then?" prompting everyone in the room to blurt out in unison, "SHUT UP ABOUT THE HANDCUFFS" "But, but ,but." Spike stuttered, prompting Angelina to put a hand over his mouth. "Now," she said, "Are you going to be quiet now?" Spike nodded and she released him. "Good former vampire," she said patting Spike on the head. "Now, if you stay good and quiet, I'll give you a cookie." This prompted the occupants of the room to wonder if the guardian was on drugs.

"Now," Angelina said. "since the handcuffs seem to cause such a problem with you people, we're going to designate the feather duster as the magic object, ok?" Everyone nodded, "Good, any questions?" Spike raised his hand. "What?" Angelina asked. "Well," Spike said, "I always knew Angel was a poofer, but why in the name of all that is unholy does he have a pink feather duster?" Angelina just slapped her head. Then Canala raised her hand. "What?" Angelina said looking rather irritated at the whole lot of them.

"Well, to answer dad's question, I just wanted to say that I got the feather duster for Angel." "First boxers now a feather duster , what next?" Spike said then, "Why did you buy him a feather duster?" "Well," Canala said hesitantly looking at Angel, he nodded and she continued. "We were thinking of moving in together."

Ha ha ha ha, Cliffy, well, what do you thing, reviews are cherished and loved and make me feel Happy. Flames will be used to Torture Riley for existing.


	26. The lovers moment

"You were going to move in with… HIM!" Spike said stunned at his daughter's statement. "Well, yeah," Canala shifted uncomfortably "I mean, I'm was in love with him, and when you love someone you…" "Were in love with him?" Angelina asked Canala bowed her head. "I still love him, " she said looking at Angel, "But after what I've found out, I just don't know, I have to think." he blonde looked as though she was going to cry. With one final helpless look at her love she left the room.

Angel looked as though he was about to let lose some tears himself. He sunk down to the floor for a moment then with a determine look on his face he stood up to leave. Spike stood in front of the door to stop him. "Where the hell do you think you're going." "I'm going after the woman I love" Angel said unwaveringly. "Like hell you are." Spike said, "Hell would have to freeze over before I let you go after my daughter." Angel knew he could get passed Spike, it would be easy, Spike was mortal now, but beating up your girlfriends father is no way to get brownie points.

"Let him go." Angel and Spike turned, both stunned at who had spoke. Buffy.

Angel looked at her, the two old lovers shared a look. Their time was over now, it had been for many years, though neither of them had wished to admit it. Both had always clung to a hope, a spurious expectation that one day they would be together again, alas, by holding onto one another, they had neglected to realize what was right in front of them the entire time. Spike was entirely devoted to Buffy, and Canala equally so to Angel. Both of them felt like fools as they realized what they had almost lost. Spike wordlessly stepped aside , Angel walked over to Buffy, gave her a quick kiss and left.

"What was that all about." Buffy just smiled a shook her head, he was an idiot, but she loved him, she just couldn't believe it had taken her so long to realize it. With out a word she kissed her bleached lover.

Canala sat crying out by the tree in Angel's yard. She knew he was behind her and sat silently as he sat beside her. The to sat in peace for awhile till the silence was broken. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know that you were Buffy and Spike's daughter, if I had I would have…" he paused. "You would have what, stayed away?" "Yes." Angel said. "Then I'm glad you didn't know." She said softly. Canala slowly got up to leave. "Where are you going?" Angel asked "You want to stay away from me, I'm making it easier for you." "I didn't mean it like that," "Then how did you mean it" she said, refusing to let the tears in her eyes fall. She would not let him know that she would cry over him.

"I meant that if I would have know who you are when I met you , I would have stayed away." The paused for a minute then looked her straight in the eye. "I thank God I didn't know, I wouldn't have traded my time with you for anything."

"She looked at him square in the. "I'm glad you didn't know either." They shared a smile for a moment. Then she looked at the ground. "What do we do now?" "I don't know" Angel said. "I think we should wait." Canala said, "take a break for a little while, and then see where life leads us." Angel looked at her, "Is that what you really want?" Angel said. "It's not what I want," Canala said, "It's what I need." "Ok" Angel said. He kissed her. "I love you" "I love you to" And with that he walked off into the night.

AN: Whooooo! Only about two or three chappy to go in this fic, What do you think, does is suck, is in fantastic, does Joss wheadon need to be jealous? Lemme know. R&R


	27. Linger a moment longer

_Linger a moment longer_

Disclamer see chapters 1- however many I've wrote.

It had been one month since Canala had told Angel they needed to take a break. Not a day had went by that he didn't cross her mind. Jade had tried to get her to go out, even attempting to hook her up with a few guys, but it was to no avail, Canala unceasingly moped. Jade made the comment that since Angel wasn't around anymore, Canala made up in brooding enough for the both of them, Angelina,who had surprisingly became friends with Jade, agreed.

Buffy and Spike had a long talk, she finally broke down and told him everything, he lingering feelings about Angel, even the kiss she had shared with Angelus. She had expected him to blow up, throw things, leave her right then and there, she expected any thing and everything except, for what he did. A simple kiss, and an "I forgive you." That, however, was exactly what she got.

Angel had reverted back to the dismal existence he had lingered in for years, from the time Buffy and Spike had married till he had met Canala. Now, he was back at square one. He had no one, no friends, no girlfriend, nobody. Oh sure, Jade and Angelina had tried to remain friendly with him, but when ever he was around them, he was tempted to ask about Canala, and hearing about her living her life without him was more than he could bear.

Jade's life remained pretty much unchanged after the fiasco, although she secretly felt that if she hadn't done the spell if Angel and Canala would still be together. It was because of this fear that Jade decided to play a visit to Angelina one sunny day, to come up with a plan………………………………...

"No, no way, not a chance in hell, and not even if hell freezes over." were the first words out of Angelina's mouth when Jade brought up her proposition. "But Angelina," Jade whined, "Your supposed to help Canala any way you can, and this is helping her." "Yeah," Angelina said, "and the last time I meddled in her love life, she ended up with her mum's ex." "Come on Ang. We have to do this. If we don't I'll have to put up with mopy Canala for the rest of my existence, and I don't want to have to listen to that. You don't know how bad it is!"

"Oh yes I do!" Angelina said impassioned "I'm her guardian, I've had to listen to her mope for her entire life." "Exactly," Jade said, "You've know her forever, you know exactly how she feels about Angel, you know that she is completely lost without him, come on we have to help her and him get back together. Besides, then you can show off you new boyfriend in front of her without guilt tripping."

Angelina had taken a fancy to mortal life and decided to stay on earth. She had recently met a young marine by the name of Casey and had been debating whether or not to introduce him to Canala. She wanted to, but she felt like she would be rubbing it in her face, "Ha-ha, I have a boyfriend and you don't" and Angelina really didn't want to upset Canala the girl had been through enough.

"Fine," Angelina replied, "I'll help you, but if it gets screwed up, it's your fault." Jade smiled at her new found friend then hastily hurried to Canala's apartment to put the plan into action…………

Jade let herself into Canala's house, She didn't even bother with knocking, she had her own set of keys. "Yo, Canala, where are you?" Jade yelled as she entered the house. "I'm in here." She heard a muffled voice say. Jade followed the voice to Canala's room where she found her lying in bed. Now, Canala was normally an energetic girl, so finding her still in bed at one in afternoon was uncommon. "Are you sick?" Jade asked concerned. "No," Canala said sighing, 'I'm fine." "yeah, sure your fine." Jade said, "How long have you been in bed?" " I dunno," Canala answered, "A little while." She stared at the floor." Today would have been out six month anniversary." She whispered barley loud enough for Jade to hear, but hear Jade did. It was in that moment Jade knew with absolute clarity the plan had to go through. "Get your ass out of bed, and put on some decent clothes, we're going out!" She yelled at Canala. " This was abnormal for the usually soft spoken witch, and a stunned Canala got out of bed and obeyed without a word.

Angelina wondered for the thousandth time if going along with Jade's plan was the right thing to do. Oh sure, it seemed to be the best thing, but when you play cupid, things can backfire. Oh well, she thought, this time it's Jades fault if it all goes to hell, so why should I care? Then, taking a deep breath, she rand Angel's door bell.

A dejected looking Angel opened the door. He looked surprised to see Angelina there, or maybe he was disappointment she saw in his soulful chocolate eyes. "Oh," he said, "It's you." 'Yep,' Angelina decided, it was definitely disappointment. "Well, don't be so enthused to see me." She said in a sarcastic voice. "I'm sorry," he said, "It's just I thought, I mean I hoped that maybe, oh, forget it." "You thought I was Canala," Angelina affirmed, "Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not. Thankfully, I am here to pull you out of your miserable state. So put on you dancing shoes broody boy, 'cause we're going out."

Angel gave Angelina a bewildered look. "Look Angelina." he said, "I think of you as a friend, but I don't like you that way." Angelina rolled her eyes at Angel. "God you are full of your self. That is sooooo, not what I meant, sure you hot and all, but I already have a boyfriend, sorry to bust your bubble. No, all I want is for you to come dancing with me, do you get the picture?" Angel just nodded dumbfounded. "O.k.," Angelina said, "I'll see you in twenty."

And this is how Angel and Canala ended up at the same dance club at the same time. Now, you might think that it would be happy ever after, with her rushing into his arms and all that jazz, but, "The course of true love never did run smooth", and their love is no exception.

Jade sat at the bar with Canala. Jade was tapping her fingers impatiently, Angelina and Angel had yet to show up, and she was having a hard time trying to convince Canala to sit and wait with her. "Come on, Jade," Canala said, "Let's either dance or go home just sitting here is totally lame." "Just wait with me another minute." Jade pleaded, mentally cursing Angelina for not hurrying it up with Angel.

Canala shrugged she was just about to settle herself down for a long wait when she heard a male voice behind her ask. "Do you wanna dance?" She turned around. The guy looked to be about twenty, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He didn't have a bad body either. Canala sent him her most charming smile, "I'd love to she said," and before Jade had time to object Canala whisked the boy out to the dance floor.

Canala had utterly no clue what possessed her into taking the boys offer. Since she had met Angel she hadn't even looked at another guy, and even though they were "taking a break" she still felt uncomfortable being with some one else. However, she needed to have fun, and so she danced with the young man, and pretended it was her Angel, not knowing he had just walked in.

Angelina had practically had to twist Angel's arm to get him there. She had ended up having to blackmail him into going by threatening to tell Jade a few interesting titbits about his life, Angel, knowing how big a blabber mouth Jade was, agreed to come.

Angelina drug Angel to Jade's table. "Where is she?" Angelina asked. Jade grimaced at Angelina a then nodded her head toward the dance floor. Angel followed her gaze until his eyes locked on the petite blonde on the dance floor. At that moment Canala turned her head, just in time to see Angel walk out the door.

Canala immediately rushed out of the club, hot on Angel's heels. She rushed up behind him. "So, were you just gonna leave without saying anything? No hi, how you been, how's life?" Angel didn't even turn to look back at her. "saw you dancing with your new boy friend," he said, his voice oozing with scorn and pain. "I figured it was best for me not to say anything, you r new boy toy might get jealous." Canala looked at him in utter shock. "What is this, a sarcasm contest? He is not my boyfriend, I don't even know the guy, we were just dancing." She rolled her eyes at him, "Honestly, do you always have to be so suspicious." "I have trust issues." Angel said. "So I can see." Canala said.

Angel turned and for the first time looked at her. She had her makeup on and she was wearing her best clubbing clothes, but when he looked into her eyes he saw an incredible sadness. A melancholiness that was out of place on such a young girl. It was a look that Angel knew well, the look that says you have lost the most important person in your life, the same look that was in his own eyes.

Angel placed a hand on Canala's cheek and tilted her face up toward him. She didn't pull away, although she felt she should, he had kept the truth from her dammit, and if there was one thing Canala hated it was liars. Yet she could not pull away. Not even when he kissed her.

Angel broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "I love you. And that was it, in that moment Canala understood that she loved Angel, his past didn't matter, it was the future that counted.Their future,and so under the starry sky she spoke her love to him, and then gave him a lingering kiss before getting into his car and going back to his place.

AN(only like 2 more chapters left, Whoooo, I'm almost done!"


	28. A Way to be With You

AN( thank you, all you people that have reviewed and beta read for me, and gave me ideas. you have been more help than you will ever know. There will definetly be one or 2 more chapters, haven't made my mind up yet.)

Canala awoke in a room not her own. Her first rational thought was,_ This is Angel's room._ The next thought was,_ Oh my God, did we shag? _ The thought was quickly dismissed, however, as her memories of the past night returned.

She had returned to Angel's apartment with him after their confrontation at the dance club. Once they arrived they had a heated snogging session that had ended with both of them longing for more. They had shared a bed that night although nothing more than kissing transpired between them that night. The night had ended with Angel once again asking her to move in with him. Of course she had said yes, she knew that there would be hell to pay from her parents about it, but she didn't care, all that mattered was that Angel and she were together.

Now, Canala had bigger things to worry about, like where in God's bleeding name was Angel? As much as Canala hated to be clingy, she didn't want to be away from Angel for more than a minute. She had been away from him long enough.

"Angel?" She called. "Just a sec." She heard a voice answer. In a moment she saw Angel emerge from the bathroom clad only in a towel. Canala looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry to disturb your shower, I just woke up, and I didn't know where you were and…" Her voice trailed. "Sorry", she said "that came out sounding really stupid." Angel looked at her, "No it didn't," he said tenderly, "if I woke up not knowing where you were, I would be frantic."

"Well," she said, "If you meant what you said about me moving in here, then you'll never wake up not knowing where I am again, cause I'll always be lying next to you." Angel kissed her lightly on the lips before saying, "I have to go and get dressed, I'll see you in a few minutes." Canala just looked at him and smiled. "I'll be right here waiting."

Canala was shocked to discover that she had slept so late, but when she looked at the clock on Angel's mantle there was no mistaking it, it was 2:30 in the afternoon. Of course Angel and she had been up half the night talking but still, that had to be the latest she had ever slept. Sighing she made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Praying all the while that Angel had some good, strong, caffeinated, coffee.

When Angel finally got done dressing, he found Canala sitting at the table flipping through a magazine with a half eaten piece of toast and a mug of coffee sitting in front of her. With her hair all tousled and wearing one of his old tee shirts, Angel thought her the most beautiful site on earth. He thanked God that she was going to live with him, seeing this site every morning would make everything they had been through worth while. Angel knew, however, that there was something else he had to do, he had to find a way to give Canala something more, the life that she deserved, something more than living with a man who could never be with her, never give her a family, and yet he couldn't give her up, he had to find a way HE could do all theses things for her, he had to find a way to become mortal!


	29. favours

_(AN, wow, I'm actually updating, I've kinda put my other fics on hold till I finish this one cause I'm almost done, but I might add a new chapter to one of them later on. This fic is almost done, but I might add an extra chapter to it, cause I got a weird little idea. I have no clue if there will be a sequel, but you never know…._

_I just wanted to let you know, that another Buffy character is going to be mentioned in this chapter, and probably be in one of the following ones. Be warned, this character is one of the worst evils in the Buffy verse, it is so evil, I dare not speak it's (ok his) name)_

_Disclaimer: phone rings "Hello, this is Joss Wheadon" _

_ME "Joss, I'm raising my offer, you let me have the rights to Buffy, and I'll return my hostage. Joss- who's the hostage? Spike screams in the back ground, "joss don't sell out, I'm enjoying my time here, a lot." Spike winks at me. Joss- "Your holding Spike hostage Me- "yes" Joss- "Well, if he likes it I'm not taking him away. I slam phone down :Dammit Spike, I wasn't gonna actually return you, that was just a ploy. Spike apologizes in a VERY nice way!_

Angel was having a profound moment. It was one of those moments where he thought he had absolutely lost his FUCKING mind. You see, at this very moment, Angel was going bravely into sure death. He would without a doubt be dead before nights end. He wondered for the millionth time why he was doing this. An image of Canala popped into his mind, that was why. Sighing, Angel bravely rand the doorbell to Spike's house.

Angelina, Jade, and Canala were all sitting in Canala's apartment, drinking water, totally exhausted. They had been working for hours helping Canala pack up her stuff for the move to Angel's house. Jade had been congratulating herself all morning for her superior talents in getting the two back together, because, "Of course" it was all because of her that they were no longer broke up. Angelina began complaining that she had helped in the plan, and it never would have succeeded. Finally, Canala shut them up by threatening them both with a nasty beating if they didn't stop blabbering and get back to work. Now that they were relaxing though, talking had started back up again.

"I need a guy." Jade spouted out of no where. "I mean, Canala has Angel, and Angelina has Casey, and I have no one, I'm like the fifth wheel." Canala looked at her sympathetically, but Angelina popped her head up and smiled brightly. "I might know someone." "Who?" Jade asked, suddenly interested.

"Well," Angelina said, "I don't know, he is a bit older than you…" Jade practically tackled Angelina, "Just tell me about him, and I'll judge if he is too old." "Well," Angelina said, "He is tall, dark hair, dark eyes, he lost his wife a year ago, and has just now started dating again, he used to be in the Army, but switched to the Marines." "Hmmm," Jade said, "Sounds fun, what's his name." "Umm," Angelina thought for a minute, I think it was Richard, no wait, Rick, no, it was Riley, that's it, Riley Finn…."

Spike debated answering the door when he looked out and saw who it was, he really did, but finally, he decided to, after all, is daughter did have an unsettling affection for Angel, and Spike would never do anything that would make his little girl unhappy, which was why, despite his better judgement, Spike let Angel in.

Angel was amazed that Spike had actually let him in the house, Angel had expected that he would have to make several threats before Spike would let him in, but instead Spike seemed to be almost…pleasant. Angel was a little anxious because of this, but decided to just enjoy the fact that Spike didn't have a steak planted at his heart.

"So," Spike asked, "What brings you to my house?' Angel looked at Spike, dread filling his heart. "I need to ask you for a favour." Spike smirked at Angel. "And what makes you think I will do a favour for you?" Angel looked at him in complete seriousness, "Because it will make you daughter happy." Spike looked at him, "What is it." "I need to find a morah demon."

(Ahhhhhhhh, Riley is mentioned, just the thought repulses me, lol, this should get very interesting…)


	30. Winner's loser's indecent proposals

_AN( yeah another update whoooooooooo school is out which means I will finally be able to focus on the more important things in life, like fan fiction!)_

_Disclaimer---- DO NOT OWN IT, JOSS IS A MEANIE WHO WON"T GIVE IT TO ME!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was the first word out of Canala's mouth when she heard the name, "There is no way in HELL you are going out with Riley Jade, I forbid it." "Why?" Jade and Angelina asked in unison. "Let me break it down for you, the only one here allowed to date my mum's ex's is me." "He dated your mom, eww. Angelina, when you said he was old, I didn't think you meant that old, gross!" "Hey," Canala said, "No insulting my mum's age. Besides, Angel older than my mum, and I'm dating him." "Yeah," Jade said, but he isn't old and wrinkly like he should be, this guy is like older than my dad." "Trust me," Canala said, " age could only improve this guys looks." Angelina and Jade exchanged quizzical glances, Canala sighed, I'll show you guys a pic from back when he and mum were dating. Mum would have threw it out, but it has Auntie Dawn and Willow & Tara in it, so she kept it." "Ok, so get the picture out, we want to see this." Angelina said. "Ok," said Canala. "But don't say I didn't warn you, looking at Riley could cause serious damage to your eyes !"

"Oh my God, is he like deformed or something? Cause I'm telling you if I were that guy, I would have had plastic surgery done years ago." These were Jade's first words upon looking at Riley Finn's face. Then she looked at Angelina, "My God, you must really hate me to try and place me with THAT!" Angelina looked unabashed. "I've never met the guy, I just heard Casey talk about him a lot, seemed nice, should have known, there are very few nice hot guys." she turns to Canala, "We just lucked out." The two hi-five. Jade pouts, but now, I'm dateless again. Canala turns to her friend, "Cheer up, my uncle Xander is single, I'm sure he'll date you." As Angelina and Canala laugh, Jade shoots them dirty looks.

Spike looked at Angel an expression of, what exactly on his face? It wasn't fury, nor was it, by any means, joy, it was a look of submissiveness. The look of a general who has been holding out for as long as he could for surrender, before at last accepting his fate. "You always win, don't you?" he questioned Angel. Angel's only answer was a look of confusion. Spike smirked, for a brief moment a shadow of his old self peeking out. "For so long, I worried about you getting Buffy, you've always had a piece of her heart, and I knew it. I was terrified of you some how getting her, she was the love of my life, and I was afraid of her not feeling the same for me, but that battle I won, or so I thought. You have the love of my life Angel, you've got my daughter. Spike hands Angel a bottle of thick green liquid. "I had some left over from when I killed the demon that made me human." then Spike glared at Angel. "You do one fuckin' bleedin' thing to hurt Canala, and I swear that you'll regret the day you ever allowed Dru to sire me!"

Angel looked at Spike, "I will never do anything to harm your daughter, I love her." Spike looked at Angel, "You loved Buffy too, didn't stop you from hurting her." Spike's Blue eyes met Angel's brown ones. For a moment there was an unspoken thing between the two old warriors. There was an acknowledgement of thanks, and of unspoken promises. Then, Angel left. Spike didn't know it, but he had truly won. All of Angel's happiness had hinged on Spike's answer to the favour he had, undeservingly, asked for, and only the winner of a battle determines the fate of the defeated.

Canala was the first to hear knocking at the door, she looked at Jade and Angelina confused, "No one should be here, it's hours till sunset, so Angel shouldn't be here…" She opens the door. "Angel, what the hell are you doing? It's daylight my God, do you have a death wish, you could be killed or or or.." Angel silenced her with a kiss. "Your not all flamey." Canala said. "Well, there's the next Rhodes Scholar" Angelina said dryly, as Angel entered the house. Angel looked at Canala, "We need to talk," he said. The glancing at Jade and Angelina, "Alone." the two took off grumbling to another room.

"Angel what's going on?" Canala asked as the two sat on the couch. "I'm human." Angel said simply, "How did this happen?" "it's kinda funny really, your dad actually helped me." "My dad, are you sure it was him, and not some Alien that **looked **like him?" Angel looked at her, "I'm sure it was him, and it's not like he was thrilled about it, but he helped me, no matter how begrudgingly it was."

"Ok," Canala said, "So your human, what now?" Angel bent down on one knee, "Marry me?" he asked. Canala kissed Angel . "Yes." She whispered.

It was a very touching romantic moment that was sadly ruined when Jade and Angelina popped their heads out of Canala's bedroom. "So, when's the wedding?" Jade piped. "I want to be the maid of honour!" Angelina shouted. "No way, Jade said, she's known me longer, I'm gonna be the maid of Honour!" "But I'm the one that got them together!" "SO?" Jade asked.

"Angel?" Canala asked, "Hum," he said rather amused by the girl's squabble. "I think we need to elope.


	31. The Grand Finale

_(AN, Well, this is it, the final chapter, the end, the finale, it's over. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it, and I hope that you will enjoy all my future stories as well, ciao, and much love, AJ)_

**THE GRAND FINALE **

Ignorance is bliss. No wonder I'm so depressed.- dunno who said it?

Canala and Angel's wedding day started out perfect. The dress fit, the caterers had delivered all the food for the reception, everyone was arriving right on schedule, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, it seemed like it all was going according to plan then…….it didn't.

It was all Buffy's fault really, you see, she had been the one to call all of here friends to invite them to Canala's wedding, however, she left out a very important detail, who the groom was. Imagine Angel's surprise then when, at his own wedding, Willow came up to him saying. "Angel, is that you?" Angel turned around,

"Yeah, it's me." "Wow, she said, this is interesting, you being here and all." Angel, thinking, as most people would, that she already knew about Canala and he said, "Yah, it is a little strange, you know. I mean, my future father-in-law is younger than me, and by the way wants to kill me, and my future mother- in- law well, I mean, we dated, so yeah, really awkward." Angel smiled at Willow, " So Will, how've you been?" Willow's face contorted an as yet un-named expression, "Yyyyou're the one that Canala is marrying?" Willow said praying that this was some prank and that any minute Ashton would come out and say _you've been punk'ed. _Alas, that wasn't going to happen.

Angel looked at her he was speechless for a moment, then, "You mean you didn't know?" Willow shook her head. Angel looked as though he was about to say something, but at that moment he heard a young woman shriek. "I gotta go, duty calls." Now, Willow might have been imagining things, but it seemed to her that Angel left a much swifter matter then he had to.

Not more than a millisecond later, she learned the reason for his quick departure. "Hey Wills," she heard a voice behind her. "Was that dead boy you were talking to? What the hell is he doing here?" Willow turned to her oldest friend. "Trust me Xander, you don't want to know."

Angel burst into the bride's dressing room, unannounced. "Who was screaming?" Canala turned to her fiancé. "I was screaming because I thought I has split something on my dress. Fortunately, Jade was able to do a spell to get the stain out of it." The she looked at him in mock annoyance. "I'm going to be screaming again in about two seconds if you don't get out of here ." Angel planted a swift kiss on her cheek and left.

A minute later Angelina popped her head in the room. "Was that your soon to be husband in here? Because, you know it is bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding." Canala just smiled. "That's just a superstition, and anyway, he was just checking on me cause he heard me screaming, I think it's kinda sweet." Then Jade entered. "Yeah, real sweet, excuse me while I barf at the sickly sweetness. Can somebody zip me up?"

Angelina zipped her dress, then, Jade left in a huff. "What's wrong with her?" Canala asked concerned for her friend. Angelina shrugged. "I guess it's cause, you know, your getting married to this totally great guy, and she's all alone, you know." Canala bite her lip than smiled. "Good thing I have the remedy for that," she said. "Oooh, tell me, what is it?" Canala smiled. "Let's just say, I put her at a table with a handsome bachelor during the reception." "Who is it? Tell me." Angelina begged. Canala, however, only smiled secretively.

"What do you mean she's marrying Angel?" Xander exploded. "Well, um, I mean if that's what makes her happy we should be all for it, _right?_" Willow squeaked. "Oh no, she has to be under a spell, cause there is no way in hell that my God-daughter would be stupid enough to fall for that _thing._" Xander yelled. Willow couldn't think of anything to say, and as soon as she saw Angel coming their way, she bolted. That was one fight she couldn't handle. Vampires and demon, no problem, the never ending fight between Angel and Xander, well that was another story.

"Yo, dead boy, get your ass over here." Xander called to Angel. Angel walked over to him, "You know, it's actually not dead boy any-" he was cut off as Xander grabbed him by the throat. "What the hell do you think your playing at?" "What the hell are you talking about?" Angel countered. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, this thing with Canala, what's your plan, marry her than dump her? Or make her life as miserable as you did her mother's?"

Angel looked at him. "Is this what you think this is, my way of getting back at Buffy for choosing Spike over me. Cause if that's what you think, your dead wrong. In fact, Buffy marrying Spike is the best thing that ever happened to me, because if she hadn't married him, Canala wouldn't be here today, and she is the best thing in my life.

Xander looked at Angel. Stunned, he released his grip on Angel's neck. Just then a very harassed looking wedding coordinator came up to them. "You there." she said pointing to Angel. "You're the groom?" He looked at her. "Yes." "Good, then go take your place, we start in ten." He turned to Xander who nodded at him, then the both entered the church.

Canala heard the wedding march strike up and turned to here _two_ bride's maids. "Well," she said. "What are we waiting for? Let's go get married. Then, she did.

The wedding went off without a hitch. However, when the priest asked if any one had any objections, Buffy and Willow and to practically tie Spike and Xander to their seats. Oh well, all's well that ends well I suppose.

Naturally, after the wedding there come the reception. A time for toasting the happy couple, dancing and general merriment. And, of course, for this family a few surprises.

The first of which was just whom had Canala decided to place at a table with Jade. "What the hell are you thinking putting the two them together?" Angelina asked. "Just a feeling I had," Canala said as she turned to look back at Jade's table. "and it seems to have worked marvellously." She said as she watched Jade and Xander get up to dance.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder, "Would you care to dance, Mrs. O'Conner?" Angel roguishly asked his wife. "Certainly, Mr. O'Conner." She said placing her hand in his. Angelina rolled her eyes at the pair, before dragging Casey out to the dance floor.

Angel and Canala danced together for several minutes before Spike cut in. "May I borrow my daughter for a moment." Angel gave Canala a peck on the cheek before handing her over to her father.

Spike held his daughter in his arms. "So I guess you aren't my little girl anymore, eh pet?" Canala looked at him. "I'll always be you little girl, daddy, always and forever." then she got a mischievous look in her eyes. "And just think , daddy, soon you'll have grandchildren to dot on!" the look of discontent on Spike's face was enough to make anyone laugh. Canala smirked, "Don't worry, not for a while now, dad." At that, Spike once again relaxed.

Angel, meanwhile had plopped down at the table Buffy occupied. "Mind if I sit here, you husband seems to have stolen my wife." Buffy smiled at him, took a sip of her drink at said, "You do realize that if you start calling me "mother" I will kill you , right?" "Yes," then, not being able to resist, "mom." Buffy picked up her purse and swatted him with it.

"So, look Angelina, we've been dating a long time, right." Casey asked her. 'Right." Angelina said. "So I was thinking, I mean, I wanted to ask if-" Then he was interrupted when Canala said. "Ok everybody, I'm gonna through the bouquet now, so all you chicks who haven't wrangled a hot husband yet, move you butts over here." Angelina turned to Casey. "I gotta go, ask me that thing in a minute, ok?" "Ok," he muttered. Then she walked over to the huddle of single women.

"Three, two, one." Canal counted down before she threw the bouquet. She tossed in in the air, closed her eyes, and counted to three before turning to see who caught in. Oddly enough, she was not surprised to see it was Angelina.

Angelina sat back down at the table she shared with Casey. "I caught it, you know what that means?" she said teasingly. " I do." Casey said in a serious tone. Then he got down on one knee. "Marry me." "Eek, yes, yes, yes!" and she smothered him with kisses.

Canala turned to Angel and smiled before giving him a kiss as well. Xander attentively kissed Jade gently, and Spike kissed his wife with all the passion of newlyweds. And they all lived happily ever after.

"What happens next, mommy?" The little girl asked. Canala smiled at her three year old daughter. "That's a story for another time, sweetie. Now, it's time for little girls to sleep." She gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. " 'Night sweetie." " 'Night, mommy." the young girl said sleepily. Canala turned off the lamp on her daughter's bed post and exited the room.

"Is she going to sleep?" Angel asked his wife. "She is." Canala said smiling, "I'm not." she grabbed her husband's shirt, pulled him close, and kissed him. "I think it's high time Mandy had a little brother or sister, don't you?"

And the rest, as they say, is history

The End


End file.
